


Темница

by leoriel



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dream Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: От Дэнни непросто было избавиться - даже в мыслях





	Темница

В наказание его перевели в одиночную камеру, для Давоса это стало долгожданным поощрением. Наконец хоть ненадолго он смог передохнуть — если не от звучания чужеземной речи, потому что стражи здесь были слишком глупы, чтобы молча выполнять свой долг, то от кривых рож и глупости других узников. Раз в день ему полагалась прогулка, но после нескольких кровавых драк всем стало понятно, что он не пришел сюда, чтобы заключать союзы. Его не боялись, но избегали.   
Одиночество, аскетизм камеры наконец освободили его мятущийся дух. В монастыре провинившегося воина бросали в каменный мешок без воды и питья — до тех пор, пока тот не умирал или не раскаивался в дурном деянии. По сравнению с этим камера — щедрость. Тем более, в отличие от тайных темниц Кунь-Луна отсюда имелся выход. Стоило выждать, найти лазейку в глупой болтовне стражи, их привычке потакать своим мелким слабостям.   
Тот, кто хочет, чтобы дракон был побежден, назовет его Великим и Непобедимым, потому что понимает суть вещей. Тот, кто хочет, чтобы крепость была взята врагом — назовет ее Неприступной. Темницы работали так же. С каждым днем Давос все четче видел план своего побега, не прилагая абсолютно никаких усилий. Он больше не верил в руку судьбы, но казалось, что-то мистическое в его присутствии развязывало страже язык. Заставляло насмехаться и восхвалять себя и тем самым выдавать секреты. Если бы от побега зависело спасение его деревни, Давос попытался бы их раззадорить. Он не был так остер на язык, как Дэнни, зато тщательно выбранные слова его обдавали ядом.   
Но Кунь-Луня больше не существовало, как и причины спешить. А Дэнни... Давос не был уверен, что хочет видеть его на воле. В конце концов, когда он на время отнял у него силу Железного Кулака это не ощущалось и вполовину так сладко, как в мечтах. Это ощущалось чем-то неправильным. Как пропущенный удар или невыученный урок, но об этом Давос тогда старался не думать и не было причины возвращаться в мыслях сейчас, когда в его руках лежало все время мира.   
Как сказала бы мать, гораздо разумнее было сосредоточиться на своих собственных ошибках. Причинах, почему полученная по праву сила вдруг оказалась вновь украденной у него. Если бы мудрые предки являлись ему во снах, он бы понял и прислушался к их совету, но они молчали.   
Как и Джой Мичам. Чужеземка, променявшая честь своего отца на жалкую слабость к старшему брату. Она могла бы прийти сюда, торжествуя, и Давос ждал, когда что-то темное, что он увидел в тогда в ее взгляде, снова вырвется на поверхность. Джой не пришла даже на суд: ей больше не было до него дела.   
От Дэнни избавиться оказалось сложнее. Потребовалось приложить усилия и попасть в одиночную камеру, чтобы в качестве наказания его наконец лишили любых визитов. Настоящих визитов.   
Давос не знал являлось ли это побочным эффектом ритуала, но иногда в тишине ему мерещился голос Дэнни — совсем близко. Тот сидел в кабинете полном послушных его речам чужеземцев или же путешествовал в безуспешных поисках того, что Давос пока не мог постичь. Дэнни никогда не мог разобраться, чего именно хочет.   
И во снах... Такие сны выматывали и часто заканчивались постыдным поражением. Они подтачивали его волю, как вода точит камень, возвращали Давоса к временам, которых никогда не было.   
В одном из таких «снов» Дэнни опускался на матрас, сгребал его в объятия и долго гладил ему плечо. Сидел, не в силах разомкнуть рук и говорил, что скучал, но пока «так нужно». Иногда Давос использовал этот момент, чтобы свернуть ему шею и все наконец заканчивалось — он лежал молча, чувствуя на себе тяжесть холодеющего тела и спал без снов. В плохие дни тело это было живым и горячим, лаская, прижимало его к матрасу, покрывало поцелуями его спину, раздвигало ягодицы и удивительно ловко водило там языком, заставляя тихо, бессильно стонать. И молить о пощаде.   
Осквернять данный им самими богами язык признанием желаний плоти.   
Или сдавался он позже — когда чужая татуировка Железного Кулака жгла Давосу спину фантомной близостью. Мучительно хотелось или брезгливо отодвинуться, или, наоборот, окончательно сдаться. Чувство было таким сильным, таким экстатическим, как тогда, когда Давос срезал чужую кожу и проливал кровь в жертвенную чашу. А потом... плоть всегда проигрывала простым желаниям тела.   
Во сне Дэнни не помнил обид, но сминал его колебания, как лист бумаги: обхватывал руками его плечи и торс, прижимался и целовал до тех пор, пока Давос не прижимался к нему сам. Не начинал в нетерпении двигать бедрами. Не откидывал назад голову в момент экстаза. Ничего этого никогда не было, но по утру Давос помнил.   
Рядом с Дэнни любые удовольствия переставали выглядеть постыдными. Давос мог вжимать его в матрас, толкаться в щедро подставленный рот и все равно не чувствовал себя победителем. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, лишенным и возражений, и сомнений, и слов. Дэнни не был сном, он был темнотой по ту стороны смеженных век. Трясиной, куда раз за разом проваливаешься. Ошибкой. Мороком.   
Дэнни был всем, что он не мог выкинуть из головы. 

Только глупец мог разрушить стену, чтобы освободить врага из темницы. Только глупец мог рассчитывать на его помощь против третьей силы, с которой врагу гораздо выгоднее объединиться. Только глупец бы вообще сюда пришел, обреченный на поражение.   
— Я рад, — начал Дэнни, и это было последним камнем в воздвигнутую им башню имени его глупости. Хорошо, что он сам все понял... и посмотрел так, как будто все еще искал в Давосе то, во что хотел поверить, и не найдя, осекся.   
— Я не говорил, что готов помочь тебе, брат.   
Тюрьма располагалась на огромном утесе, лишь демоны знали, как Дэнни сумел забраться наверх. Внизу с грохотом бились о берег волны. Странное, что во снах Давос никогда не слышал шума волн. Только чужое дыхание и неразборчивый шепот бессвязных любовных признаний. Ложь.   
— Ты назвал меня братом, — заметил Дэнни и улыбнулся.   
— Ты был моим братом, — это не прозвучало так уверенно, как хотелось, скорее, устало. — Или еще ближе. Пока не украл то, что предназначалось мне по праву и не сбежал с этим подобно вору!  
— Тогда, выходит, мы квиты. Ты пленил меня и сделал со мной все, что я сделал с тобой.   
— Ты извратил все, чему нас учили, в угоду своих наивных фантазий о внешнем мире! Ты отдал врагам и заключил меня в темницу. Ты и сейчас бредишь, Дэнни! Веришь, что я пойду за тобой, а не сверну тебе шею.   
Как сворачивал во сне — гораздо реже, чем ему бы хотелось. И он не был уверен, что выйдет сейчас.   
— Ты никогда не мог, — сказал Дэнни, не договаривая что именно — идти следом или свернуть шею. Возможно, и то, и другое. — Уорд не знает тебя так, как знаю я. Он тоже сказал мне, что я нахожусь в плену наивных фантазий — внушенных примитивным сектантским культом. А Колин... лучше тебе не слышать, что она мне наговорила.   
— Да ни хера ты не понимаешь! — выругался на чужом языке Давос, потому что так звучало более пренебрежительно. — Предатель! Безумец! Глупец!   
Дэнни положил руку ему на плечо, от прикосновения тело оцепенело. Как во сне. Был ли это сон? Был ли каждый его сон всего лишь сном? Давос больше не был уверен ни в чем: прикосновение отдавало знакомым жаром. Было свежо в памяти. Возможно, темница смутила разум, и он наконец оставил его. Это многое объясняло.   
Чужая рука легла ему на затылок, вынуждая запрокинуть вверх голову. На цыпочки он встал сам — потянулся, как цветы тянутся к солнцу. Дэнни не умел делать ничего в половину — ни целовать, ни прощать. Зациклившись на чем-то, тот никогда не оставлял идею в покое, словно не знающий жалости мстительный дух.   
Глупее, чем отвечать на поцелуй, было только прыгать за ним в море.


End file.
